Speak Softly and Carry a Big Stick
by Dorkness Rising
Summary: There are few things Duo loves more than a relaxing evening playing with his lover's hair.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

* * *

Speak Softly and Carry a Big Stick

* * *

Duo didn't know if it qualified as a fetish or not. But one thing he really loved about his boyfriend was his hair. Especially after they'd just taken a shower and it was still half-damp and disheveled and stuck to his neck and the tops of his shoulders. They were both sitting up on the bed against the headboard after just such a shower, still in their towels, while Duo combed that hair. It was a bit of a ritual for them, something that he found calmed them both and took the edge off after a particularly harrowing day. Even if they didn't do anything sexual, just the touching and the closeness and showing how much trust they put in one another was more than enough.

Heero sighed contentedly under his breath, eyes lightly closed as Duo continued to work, leaning forward a little. Duo smiled, always loving it when he was able to draw that sound out of him.

"You like that?"

Heero nodded. "S'relaxing."

He continued for another little bit, until he was starting to lean forward a little _too_ much, one of the signs Duo had learned was an indication he was either deep in thought or about to fall asleep. He had been exhausted lately, working on network upgrades late into the night and not sleeping nearly enough into the next day.

"Tired?"

Heero shook his head, seemingly more alert than he looked. Duo set the comb down, bringing his hands to Heero's shoulders and squeezing gently. Heero took the hint, leaning back against him, enough for Duo to start with a soft little massage there.

If there was anything Heero was an absolute sucker for these days, it was a good neck rub. He groaned softly, letting out a long breath.

"You okay?"

Heero nodded again, as much as he could. "Yeah. Feels good…"

Duo bent down, pressing a casual kiss to his bare shoulder. A soft little noise from Heero's throat answered him, and he arched a brow. Wondering if that was a green light. Hoping it was, because Heero had been too busy and run too ragged to do much of anything with the past few weeks, and he wasn't getting nearly enough of them.

He pressed a softer kiss there. Lingering and sensual, watching and listening.

Heero's breath caught slightly, and he leaned his head back further onto his shoulder. Duo took the lead, winding a soft trail to the base of his neck. Sucking and pulling at that warm skin with lips and teeth, taking in a deep breath of his scent and shivering a little. He smelled like the spiced pomegranate shower gel they both used, along with a musky undercurrent that he could only describe as uniquely _Heero_. The same scent that was always left over on the sheets and pillows in the morning after they spent a whole night naked and writhing.

Heero gasped as he nipped his ear, tugging at the lobe a bit. Duo grinned, licking his lips. "Somebody likes that."

A soft, formless little noise was his only acknowledgement. Well, that and Heero's legs shifting a little, thighs parting instinctively. Duo slid a hand down between them, just lazily rubbing the beginnings of that hard swell through the towel and savoring the moan and arch of his body that followed.

"D-Duo…"

He grinned, sucking at that tiny spot right below his ear. "S'okay, just relax…"

Heero bit his lip as he leaned back on him further, letting Duo run soft fingertips over his chest as he carefully unwrapped the towel with his other hand. No matter how many times they did this, it never ceased to amaze him just how _gorgeous_ he was. Compact and sinewy, with warm skin that was soft in all the places he loved and rough and scarred in all the ones he loved even more. His hand slid down to one of those scars now. A large one on the side of his ribs, tracing it a bit until Heero whimpered.

"I don't care, they're beautiful," he said against his shoulder. "Every inch of you is beautiful…"

His hand slid back down now, lower, fingers wrapping around that thick length and starting to stroke him gently, smiling and kissing his neck as he arched into it with a soft cry, fingers tangling in the sheets.

"That's it, relax and enjoy it," Duo whispered. "This is all for you…"

Heero's breath deepened as his hips followed that touch, little sounds pouring from his throat, Duo's mouth brushing the side of his parted lips and making his lashes flutter in bliss. God, he looked good like that. He kept that pace deliberately slow and gentle, wanting to feel every shift of his body, hear every little moan.

Duo carefully wrapped his other arm over him in a tender embrace, starting to twist his wrist a little so his fingers rubbed over the soft head of his cock on the upstroke, already slick. Heero gasped, arching into him even more.

"Duo...please…"

Duo let his breath wash over that cheek, those lips. "God, I wanna see you come like this…"

That got a strangled sound out of him, a hard moan and deep shudder despite how relaxed he still was, that rhythm still soft and steady. He was so close, Duo could feel him _so close_. He nipped at the top of his ear, pitching his voice to that warm baritone and speaking right against it, lips barely brushing there. "That's it, baby, come nice and easy for me…"

It was barely a couple strokes more before he did just that with a low, choked cry. That rush of hot fluid over his hand and a long, soft heave of his body, moaning as he rode it out in gentle waves. Eventually settling and calming and panting against Duo's shoulder, unable to even move. He doubted he would ever get tired of watching that. It didn't matter how many times he'd seen it, it always felt like the first time. It always would.

Duo carefully left off those soft strokes, bringing that hand to his mouth and slowly licking it clean while he knew Heero watched him, groaning at the taste of his lover. He finally leaned down to cover those trembling lips in a soft kiss, smoothing gentle hands over his shoulders as he felt Heero melt into his arms, spent and exhausted. He pressed another to his temple, nuzzling there.

"Perfect…" he whispered. "Perfect and _mine_."


End file.
